


Playing from the Sidelines

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-15
Updated: 2005-12-15
Packaged: 2019-01-19 15:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Watching from the sidelines is never easy when all you want is to be out on the feild, playing the game.Especially when the game happens to be in the form of the person you love.





	Playing from the Sidelines

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Watching from the sidelines is never easy when all you want is to be out on the field, playing the game. 

Especially when the game happens to be in the form of the person you love.

Some people get it easy. They're allowed in the game from the very beginning. They're allowed to get off to a running start, and most of them never slow down. But when you're one of the unlucky few who never get the chance to prove yourself, all you can do sometimes it sit on the bench and watch as someone else plays the game instead.

And then, in some cases, a player on the field comes crashing down... Crashing down enough to allow an unlucky person a chance to have a bit of luck in the game of love.

* * * *

Lily Evans grumbled under her breath as she lifted her weight a bit from her bed. She glanced around at the five sleeping figures, scanning their faces to make certain they were asleep. She knew the sixth figure, directly across from her, was awake, but Rebecca had never bothered her terribly about her midnight escapades.

She slid her feet from the warmth of her bed and set them carefully on the cold wooden floor.

"I'll be back soon... I promised I'd meet..." Lily started, cut short by her friend's sleepy reply.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it... I'll cover for ya..."

Lily whispered a thanks and pulled warmer cloak around her near bare shoulders and slipping silently out of the quiet dorm, shutting the door softly behind her.

Her and Rudolphus had been seeing each other for a while now and everyone knew it. Of course, after the initial shock wore off at the fact that perfect Lily and black hearted Rudolphus would be together, they almost seemed... Right for one another... In a weird twisted way. Not only did everyone expect Lily to be the typical cover girl for Gryffindor, everyone expected Rudolphus to set the example in the Slytherin respect... And dating Lily most definitely did not fit with that image. But, never the less, Lily had fallen for him, and he with her. And so, in result, they had started dating in their 5th year, a huge shock to anyone close to them. Ever since then, their relationship has had it’s up and it’s down, Rudolphus straying a little more than he should’ve from Lily, breaking her heart more than once, but always making it up to her with fancy gifts or special attention. Lately, he had taken to giving her this "special attention" more than he ever used to. Almost every day now he would ask (or demand) Lily meet him at their usual spot in the room of requirement. And she always obeyed. 

Lily walked quickly, clutching her night robe around her, toward the room of requirement. This was their typical meeting spot and it was becoming more than familiar to her. Tonight was different though, she could tell. There was a sort of... electricity... to the air, and it was becoming more and more apparent as she moved forward. Pausing for a moment at the common room door, she glanced back to make sure no one was following her, before disappearing into the dark hall.

* * * * 

James Potter stepped silently... and quickly... Into the corridor before the portrait to the common room swung shut. He had observed Lily leaving the common room at night and was determined to find out where she was going. Of course, he knew she was meeting, but his curiosity was burning to find out what they were doing... 

Okay.

Maybe not _exactly_ what they were doing. He didn’t want the full details. But he did want to know where they went.

Wearing the invisibility cloak, James followed a few feet behind Lily who seemed to be growing more and more agitated. Before Lily met Rudolphus, James would’ve most definitely have attempted to comfort Lily from her nervousness.. But lately, he could really care less about the girl he was trailing. She had become as stuck up and bitchy as the guy she was dating. He rolled his eyes. 

"Good girl gone bad..." He thought, half humorously.

Suddenly, Lily stopped mid hallway. He, nearly running into her, stopped as well, all his thoughts returning to the mission ahead of him. Under his invisibility cloak he watched her reach for the doorknob to a room he knew well as the Room of Requirement. Stepping into it after her, he stifled an uncharacteristic intake of breath.

"Woah..."

\---------

A/N: Hey guys, hope you liked it ^^ The second chapter will be up soon. Possibly this weekend? Please review! I want to know what you did and didnt like so I can make the other chapters better :)


End file.
